Gato
by Luna de Acero
Summary: Eren no va a rogarle a nadie, incluso si es el sexy capitán Levi Ackerman... Un ligero cambio de planes, un hombre seduciendo a un chico y haciéndole el regalo más caliente de su cumpleaños... ¿Quién será el seducido esta vez? - One Shot/Riren/Hot Birthday/Yaoi/Lemon/Gatos/OoC/Universo SNK - FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN!


Hola, hola, Luna de Acero reportándose. Cumpliendo en tiempo y forma (algo malo va a pasar, creo, jajaja), para el cumpleaños de nuestro hermoso chico de ojos verdes, el titán más querido de Shingeki! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EREN JAEGER!

Espero les guste, está ambientado en el universo SNK, después del capítulo 89, no hay spoilers, pero los personajes que faltan, ya saben porque no aparecen.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Isayama Hajime.

 **Advertencias:** Lemon, R18, muuuy explícito como me gusta a mí porque yolo. Lenguaje vulgar, palabras altisonantes, ya saben, a no quejarse.

DEDICADO ESPECIALMENTE A TODAS LAS BELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME HACEN EL AGUANTE:

 _ **NANA RAL - ODAXOCHILT94 - FROZEN MUSE - NANAO HIMURA - INGRID ASTRID - BELLE COQUELICOT - XZERO KILL**_

 _ **OLA CHAN - GIHEI - MARU RYU - RIVAIFEM - PATATAPANDICORNIO - MI BELLA REINA INIGUALABLE CHARLY LAND -**_

 _ **ANGELGEFALLEN - LAS HERMOSAS HERMANITAS KATHY Y HARUMI - YARITZA9 - JEMLESS - D TEUFEL - ESTRAGON YU**_

Y DISCULPEN SI ME OLVIDO DE ALGUIEN!

Y DE WATTPAD: #ElCuloDeEren - #Galadriel77 - #blue-nya - #ShinkaKurose - #RizeCorralesAYK4ever - #AzuzenaLopezCotaA - #Minrukia - #Rouseiseky y perdonen nuevamente si me olvido de alguien, pero son tantas y tan amorosas, las adoro chicas!

.

.

 _ **"La felicidad nunca disminuye si es compartida".**_

 _ **Buda**_

.

.

Me acorraló contra la puerta apenas la cerré por detrás de mí. Me miró con profundidad, parece una locura, pero a veces esa mirada que me dedica con tanto interés provoca reacciones en mi cuerpo mucho más intensas que si me estuviera acariciando. De verdad, sus ojos observándome fijamente, es imposible no doblegarme ante ellos, ya me empezó a faltar el aire y eso que ni siquiera nos hemos besado todavía.

-: Eren – me llama con su voz carrasposa y grave, que me gusta tanto, mientras pone sus manos a mis costados aprisionándome con su cuerpo. Oh, sí, esta noche por fin podremos dedicarnos a nosotros mismos.

-: Levi… - le susurré mirándolo de manera sexy, o al menos eso creía yo.

Acercó su rostro al mío pero en vez de besarme en la boca, me besó con mucha lentitud en la comisura de mis labios, su roce producía corrientes eléctricas en mí bajo vientre. Era algo peculiar, hoy iba demasiado lento.

-: Eren – repitió susurrando sugestivamente y su cálido aliento chocó contra mi sensibilizada piel, ¿qué se proponía? -. ¿Me deseas, Eren? – me estremecí porque mientras preguntaba besaba con demasiada lentitud mi cuello. Sabe exactamente los lugares que hacen que me retuerza bajo sus encantos.

-: Sí… - le contesté, la verdad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar, solo quería que fuéramos de inmediato a la cama, ¿por qué hoy es… tan lento?

Me tomó con una mano por la barbilla, acariciando mi labio inferior con uno de sus pulgares, podía sentir el filo de su uña raspar con suavidad también. Mi respiración estaba pesada.

-: ¿Dirías algo para mí? – Me volvió a susurrar, y lo miré expectante, hipnotizado por esa mirada plateada que me traspasaba el alma, "¿qué es lo que quieres, mi amor?", pensé, y como si hubiera escuchado mis pensamientos volvió a hablar –. Ruégame…

¿Eh? En un principio creí que me pediría algo bonito, pero ¿ruégame? ¿Habla en serio? Supongo que debe haber visto como cambió mi semblante, porque sonrió, sí con esa mueca malvada que tiene a veces.

-: Vamos, bonito, ruégame…

¿Pero quién se cree que es?

-: Levi… - le respondí susurrando de la misma forma que él había hecho antes – Aunque fueras el último hombre de esta basta tierra, escúchame bien – y tomé aire para hablarle en voz alta, sin llegar a gritar pero lo sobresalté un poco -. ¡Nunca, jamás, nunca de los nunca te voy a rogar! ¿Me escuchaste bien? – estaba cabreado y mucho.

-: ¿Pero qué carajos? – Me respondió alejándose un poco -. ¿Por qué mierda te enojas de esa manera? ¿Tú si puedes pedirme cosas a mí y yo no puedo pedirte absolutamente nada? Se trata sólo de jugar un poco, ¿cuál es el maldito problema?

-: ¿Cuál es? El problema es que no puedes con tu genio, debes estar controlándolo todo, ¿no es así? – Le devolví molesto - ¿Ruégame? ¿En serio? ¡De ninguna maldita forma! ¿Y cuando yo te he pedido algo, eh? ¿Qué manía tienes con que todos te supliquen y se postren a tus pies? ¿O también quieres que me comporte como un esclavo para ti? Su excelencia – lo último se lo dije con verdadero sarcasmo.

-: ¡Maldito pendejo! – Definitivamente se había enojado bastante - ¡En ningún momento te dije que eras un esclavo! Y la verdad no estaría mal que reconocieras mi rango de vez en cuando, aunque más no sea por respeto. Te he dejado gritarme, maltratarme y pasarme por encima muchas veces, porque ¡claro!, yo soy el malhumorado, gruñón, con aires de suficiencia siempre. Ni siquiera, ni siquiera puedo decir que eres mío, porque ¡oh, el muy inteligente y autosuficiente titán se va a ofender!

-: ¿Sabes qué? – Le dije ya del todo embroncado - ¡Púdrete, Levi! ¡Ve a conseguirte una hembra que se arrodille y te RUEGE – puse énfasis en esa palabra –, sólo para alimentar tu enorme EGO!

-: ¿Pu-púdrete? Sí, tal vez lo haga. Buenas noches, Eren – dicho lo cual se giró y fue a tirarse en la cama absolutamente mosqueado. Yo solo bufé y me fui a mi habitación, tenía muchas ganas de azotar la puerta, pero por respeto a los demás no lo hice, aunque de seguro Hanji escuchó nuestros gritos. Me acosté y me tapé la cara con la almohada para acallar un par de chillidos exasperados que lancé. Maldito egoísta, ruin, arrogante y soberbio. ¿Ruégame? Volví a taparme con la almohada y chillé un par de veces más.

-0-

Por la mañana las cosas no mejoraron, nos saludamos fríamente durante el desayuno, mientras Mikasa y Hanji trataban de entablar conversación, pero la incomodidad era evidente.

-: ¿Su Alteza va a servirse el desayuno o prefiere que se lo sirvan? – le pregunté molesto.

A Hanji se le cayó el cubierto de la mano, y la mandíbula también. Levi me dedicó una mortífera mirada.

-: Oh, disculpen – dijo la ahora comandante en un hilo de voz – me tomé la libertad de servir sus tazas, las estaba por traer.

-: Iré yo – le avisé, mientras me ponía de pie y traía la bandeja de la cocina. Levi no dejaba de fulminarme con su vista a cada movimiento que hacía. Puse la bandeja en la mesa y repartí los pocillos -. ¿También te lo endulzo? – le pregunté agriamente, si piensa que por mirarme de esa manera me va a amedrentar, está equivocado, eso funcionaba cuando tenía 15 años, ya no más.

-: En este momento no creo que seas capaz de endulzar nada, ni siquiera una taza de té. Permiso, no tengo apetito – contestó y se puso de pie de inmediato.

-: Y ahora no vas a comer, típico de ti – le retruqué cruzándome de brazos, Levi estampó su palma contra la mesa mientras apretaba los dientes. La vajilla sobre la madera saltó haciendo ruido ante el impacto.

-: Gracias por preocuparte por mi salud – dijo entre dientes y luego se giró, para salir del recinto azotando la puerta ¡Claro, él si puede hacer eso!

-: ¿E-E-Está todo bien? – dijo Hanji para romper el silencio que se había impuesto.

-: Han – habló Mikasa mirando a la comandante – Esa, fue una pregunta muy innecesaria, ¿no crees?

-: ¡Es que así no se puede! – les respondí a ambas - ¡Es un arrogante controla-todo!

-: Eren… - comenzó a hablar Mikasa pero la interrumpí.

-: ¡Y no lo defiendas!

-: Pe-pero, si todavía no dije nada – me contestó algo asustada de mi reacción.

-: Oh, Mikasa, lo siento, lo siento, fui muy grosera, de verdad ¡Pero es que él saca lo peor de mí!

-: Eren – está vez habló Hanji –. Es el capitán principal, aunque ustedes hayan subido de rango. Sus deberes siempre fueron controlar todo, creo que es algo a lo que está acostumbrado, no es como si lo hiciera adrede para molestar – no sé cómo la debo haber mirado, pero inmediatamente agregó –. Vamos, no te lo tomes tan personal, sólo ten un poco de paciencia, ¿sí? Después de todo creo que Levi ha cambiado mucho desde que son pareja, te ha dado tu lugar, te escucha… él ha cedido mucho a tus requerimientos, ¿no crees?

-: Hanji tiene razón – apoyó Mikasa – Por favor, relájate Eren.

-: Está bien, admito que lo provoqué. Denme unos minutos, le pediré que regrese – acepté mientras iba a buscarlo. Tomé una servilleta blanca antes, me iba a servir.

Salí y lo encontré a un costado, revisando su equipo 3D. Me miró y frunció el ceño. Pero se sorprendió cuando ondee la servilleta.

-: ¿Tregua? – Le dije mientras me acercaba, bufó y se giró para seguir puliendo las cuchillas – De acuerdo, tal vez estuve un poco agresivo – comencé.

-: ¿Un poco?

-: Bueno, bueno, ya. No empecemos mal el día. Anda, vamos, deja eso para más tarde y desayunemos con los demás. No quiero que te vayas así, me disculpo por lo de recién.

-: ¿Te disculpas? ¡Vaya, definitivamente hoy va a llover!

-: Oye, pedí una tregua, ya cálmate.

-: Tch – aceptó a su manera, la manera Ackerman –. Acepto tu disculpa.

Mire alrededor, notando que no había ojos indiscretos me acerqué y le di un beso rápido en su tersa mejilla, su semblante se relajó un poco y al fin se giró.

-: ¿Sigues ofendido por lo de anoche? Sí que eres rencoroso mocoso…

-: Lo de anoche, no me hagas acordar que me vuelvo a enfadar – le advertí –, solo lo dejemos pasar, hablaba en serio cuando decía que no quiero comenzar el día así. No me gusta estar peleado contigo.

-: Eren, tú no cedes ni siquiera un poco. No puedo creer la forma infantil como reaccionaste sólo por un simple pedido.

-: No era un simple pedido, es humillante, Levi.

-: ¿Humillante? ¿Cómo puede ser eso humillante?

-: Mira, te voy a poner un ejemplo, lo que me pediste es equivalente a… - me quedé pensando –. Veamos, ¿qué te parecería si te pidiera que maullaras para mí?

La cara de desconcierto del capitán era un poema.

-: Eso, ¿qué tal si te dijera que me encantaría verte con un collar y que te comportaras como mi mascota? ¿Eh, eso te gustaría? "Ven mi gatito mimoso" – dije haciendo las mímicas como para que entendiera –. "Obedece a mamá, buen chico".

-: ¿Ga-gatito? – pronunció confundido.

-: Sí, gatito, gato, como una mascota.

-: Sí, sí, ya capté la idea – me aclaró –, pero no entiendo a qué te refieres, ¿me estás comparando con uno de esos animales?

-: ¿Lo ves? Creo que lo vas entendiendo, es algo así, si yo te pidiera que te comportaras como mi gato, como una mascota, porque, no sé, eso me enciende, ¿tú lo harías? Y no me mientas.

-: ¿Una mascota? – preguntó indignado.

-: Bueno, ¿ves a lo que me refiero? Admites que es humillante ¿cierto?

-: No puede ser igual, pedir que te comportes como una mascota no es lo mismo que…

-: No lo digas – lo interrumpí –. Y sí, es más o menos lo mismo, para mí sí. Así que ahora que lo entiendes, no me molestaría "jugar" – carraspee un poco en esta parte –, contigo, pero nada de pedidos humillantes, ¿está claro?

Su mirada me desconcertó, parecía pensativo.

-: Está claro, sub capitán Eren Jaeger. Ahora, vamos a desayunar.

Lo volví a besar y le sonreí, me alegraba haber puesto punto final a ese tema.

-0-

El día transcurrió más o menos normal, tuvimos un almuerzo opulento, los cadetes estuvieron entrenando. Lo usual. Hice mis prácticas con el equipo 3D mejorado, y mis ejercicios. Luego estuvimos charlando con Mikasa y Armin mientras supervisábamos que la cocina estuviera limpia y que los nuevos reclutas dejaran todo en orden.

Por la tarde, tomamos un relajante baño, y finalmente cenamos en un clima mucho más ameno. Incluso nos permitimos jugar entre todos a "dígalo con mímicas", y reímos como niños una vez que el escuadrón se había retirado.

Cuando todos se retiraron a descansar, me escabullí al cuarto de Levi, toqué cuatro veces. En cierta manera, era una especie de código entre nosotros. Abrió la puerta y quedé encantado de verlo con esos pantalones grises y algo holgados que le quedan tan bien.

Nuevamente me acorraló contra la puerta, estaba bastante serio y eso me sorprendió un poco. Volvió a repetir lo de la noche anterior, besos muy lentos, deliciosos, sobre la comisura de mis labios y mi cuello, pero evitando adrede mis labios. ¿Qué se proponía otra vez?

-: Eren… - me dijo enronqueciendo la voz –. Si no me ruegas, no te haré el amor…

Antes de que lo mandara a freír mondongo en todos los idiomas posibles (bueno, sólo conozco el español, pero es una forma de expresar mi molestia evidente), puso su mano sobre mi boca y me miró imperturbable.

-: Antes de que me grites indignado, tienes que escuchar lo que te voy a decir. Dame al menos esa posibilidad, ¿puede ser?

Lo miré enojado.

-: ¿Vas a darme esa posibilidad sí o no? – dijo bajando su mano al fin. Tensé la mandíbula.

-: No sé qué te propones, pero esto no me agrada en lo absoluto, creí que lo habías entendido.

-: Ven un momento – me pidió tomándome de la mano, ¿qué rayos pasaba con él?

Hizo que me sentara a los pies de la cama, tomó una botella transparente, que supuse tenía agua y sirvió un poco en un vaso.

-: ¿Tienes sed? – me dijo ofreciéndomelo, lo agarré de mala gana y bebí un poco, apenas despegué mis labios del vaso, me lo sacó de las manos y bebió el resto del agua sin quitarme los ojos de encima. ¡Guau! Definitivamente ese hombre era demasiado sexy. ¿Lo estaba haciendo a propósito?

-: La verdad, estoy… bastante… sediento… - me dijo ralentizando las palabras, ¿qué? Luego sin dejar de mirarme pero sin salir de su postura seria, con mucha tranquilidad tomó su remera desde el borde inferior y se la quitó muy despacio. Es como si de verdad quisiera que yo lo observara en ese sencillo acto, y que me pareció absolutamente seductor, igual que sus abdominales por los cuales mis ojos se van deslizando, recién me doy cuenta que tiene los pantalones un poco abajo, mostrando más piel de lo usual. Tuve que contener un poco la respiración y tragar duro. Sí, bueno, eres condenadamente erótico, pero no te lo voy a demostrar ni un poco. Sí, me atraes sin remedio, pero esto no alcanza ni para la letra R, del ruégame. Crucé las piernas y ladee la cabeza, sabes lo que estoy pensando, ¿verdad? Que no voy a ceder tan fácil.

Tomó la botella de la mesa y se la llevó a los labios para beber con avidez, un fino hilillo de agua se escabulló por sus comisuras y se deslizó suavemente por ese mar de dermis blanca y suave, para perderse finalmente en la v corta que forman sus músculos debajo de su ombligo, no pude evitarlo suspiré pesadamente cuando se mojó la cintura de su pantalón. Yo también tenía mucha sed, y en estos momentos juro que lamería hasta la última gota que corría por su cuerpo. Dejó la botella semi vacía sobre la madera y el ruido me sacó de mi trance, volví rápidamente la mirada a su rostro. Y ahora sí se sonrió ladinamente con malicia. Maldito, sabes lo que estás provocando ¿verdad? ¿Quieres seducirme? Ya te lo dije, no será tan fácil. Relajé mis facciones aparentando calma, solo aparentando, pero yo también sé jugar a esto. Ya te quedaste sin ases bajo la manga, lo sé.

Se giró y se fue hasta la especie de ropero que tiene en una esquina, abrió un cajón y sacó algo que no alcancé a ver muy bien, lo estrujó entre sus manos, sonaba como ¿cuero? Mi mente quedó en blanco y luego llovieron miles de escenas donde Levi estaba vestido con pantalones negros muy ceñidos, un látigo en la mano y yo atado a su merced. Sacudí un poco la cabeza, no, no, no, eso no puede ser, Levi no tiene esas inclinaciones, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad? Caminó hacia mí de nuevo lentamente, mientras escondía la cosa esa que había sacado por detrás suyo ¿Qué es? Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba un poco ansioso.

-: Ahora, vas a tener que ayudarme con esto – me dijo dando a entender que usaríamos lo que traía en las manos. Mi corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, descrucé las piernas y apoyé los pies con toda la planta sobre el suelo. Levi se detuvo justo delante de mí, su piel aún estaba húmeda sobre su abdomen y ya me estaba costando un poco controlarme. Muy, pero muy despacio, sin dejar de mirarme, como si pudiera devorarme con sus pupilas, se arrodilló con ambas piernas frente a mí. ¡Oh, mi Dios! Ese fue un movimiento muy perverso. Y mi cuerpo estaba literalmente en llamas, ¿cómo podía ser que reaccionara tan bien a sus movimientos sin siquiera haberme puesto un dedo encima? Una vez de rodillas se giró dándome la espalda, y eso era una sorpresa, porque a él no le gusta mostrar las cuantiosas cicatrices que tiene tan abiertamente, por lo general no es de desnudarse por completo. Agachó un poco a cabeza como ofreciéndome su cuello, y yo podría haberme convertido en vampiro en ese mismo instante.

-: Colócalo por favor… - me dijo con voz suplicante, mientras me alcanzaba la cosa esa, que efectivamente era de cuero. La tomé entre mis manos y la estiré, casi me caigo sentado, si no fuera porque ya estaba sentado, eso, eso… ¿eso era un collar? Era una especie como de cinto corto de cuero marrón y brillante, con unas especies de tachas o algo similar. Me temblaron las manos, ¿qué significaba todo eso? Giró un poco su cabeza ante mi falta de reacción - ¿Eren? – me llamó con suavidad. Ya mi mente estaba absolutamente desbocada. Con delicadeza, corrí algunos mechones de pelo negro que caían sobre su nuca, tenía que admitir que me gustaba ver su cabello un poco más largo de cómo lo usaba antes, y le coloqué el accesorio tratando de no apretar demasiado, parecía hecho a su medida. Cuando terminé, se puso de pie y se alejó un poco más al frente, para girarse y mirarme de nuevo. Apreté un poco las colchas con mis manos, realmente ahora estaba muy intrigado.

-: ¿Me queda bien? – preguntó con docilidad. No podía responderle, mi voz delataría mi estado, así que sólo asentí.

Levi relajó sus facciones, mientras su mirada se dulcificaba, ¿qué era esto? Nunca había visto esa expresión en su rostro antes. Sin dejar la lentitud, se acuclilló, colocando ambos puños en el suelo y agachando la cabeza. Esa postura… esa postura… Luego levantó un poco el rostro, mientras en mi cabeza dibujaba una negra cola detrás suyo, abrió su boca y…

-: Nya…

¿Mmm? ¿Nya? Ladeó su rostro, ese comportamiento, parecía un animalito… un…

-: Mauuu… - esa onomatopeya fue ejecutada con una voz tan ronca y grave, que sentí como si ese sonido hubiera lamido a lo largo de mi espina dorsal, me sobresalté un poco y abrí más mis ojos. Esto… esto… ¡No puede ser! Levantó uno de sus brazos, manteniendo el puño cerrado y lamió delicadamente a lo largo de toda su extensión, desde un poco más arriba del codo hasta el dorso de su mano, todo esto mientras no dejaba de mirarme atentamente, y luego refregó su brazo sobre su cabeza. Tal como hacen los gatos cuando se dan un baño. Volvió a repetir el acto dos veces más, y con cada lamida yo sentía que mi cuerpo estaba cada vez más y más caliente. Esto era por lejos, la experiencia más sexy que había tenido en toda mi vida. Luego empezó a acercarse gateando para llegar hasta mis piernas y refregarse sensualmente contra mis muslos, tal como lo haría un gato mimoso. Colocó su cabeza en mi falda y sonrió con tranquilidad.

-: Maaaauuuu… - volvió a maullar, y a esas alturas sinceramente, ya no me importaba nada de nada. Me arrodillé para estar a su altura y literalmente me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo con fuerza y besándolo apasionadamente. ¡Oh, sí! Era un beso demandante, necesitado, urgente, nuestras bocas se devoraban, respirábamos agitados, y no nos importó ni un poco estar desparramados en el frío suelo, para ser honesto no había tiempo de volver a la cama. Yo tenía puesto una especie de pijama verde agua, pero ni siquiera llegué a quitármelo del todo, sólo sé que los pantalones volaron a algún rincón del cuarto. Levi metió sus manos subiendo por mis piernas y me arrancó, literalmente, la ropa interior, yo tiré de su pantalón hacia abajo y nos empezamos a refregar de una manera muy ruda, mientras nuestras bocas se buscaban con frenesí. Apenas hubo tiempo de prepararme bastante pobremente, porque Levi metió sus dedos en mi interior con poca delicadeza, pero eso era lo de menos. Jugó apenas unos pocos minutos, mientras yo me deshacía en gemidos, hasta que en un ataque de pasión lo empujé con fuerza para montarme encima. Tomé su erección y la llevé a mi pulsante entrada, nos acoplamos de manera brutal, la intromisión fue algo violenta y gemí con un poco de dolor, pero me gustaba así, éramos como dos animales en celo, que no pensaban en absoluto. Lo empujé contra el piso y me moví sobre él de manera descarada. La lascivia nos arrastró como un torbellino. Su rostro era increíble, se retorcía debajo de mí, jadeando apasionado, con ese collar que le quedaba tan endemoniadamente bien. La palabra vergüenza desapareció por completo, y yo disfruté una y otra vez de nuestra unión, de una manera desenfrenada, gimiendo abiertamente, como si no existiera nada más en ese mundo que el goce que nos estábamos regalando ambos. Creo que jamás había experimentado tanta adrenalina en el acto sexual como en ese momento.

No hubo palabras bonitas, ni caricias que disfrutar, todo era una fricción irracional de dos cuerpos que buscaban fundirse constantemente. Lo quería dentro de mí, lo deseaba profundo, que me llenara hasta los sesos. Levi se afirmaba de mi cadera y me embestía desde abajo con esa fuerza sobrenatural que sólo él tiene, que sólo el más fuerte de la humanidad puede lograr. Y era mío, completamente mío, egoístamente para mí. Arañé su pecho, casi gritando su nombre, con la razón completamente nublada, sólo podía pensar en el intenso placer que me consumía cada extremidad, cada pequeño poro de mi ardiente piel. Retozaba como si estuviera domando una bestia, mi cuerpo rebotaba una y otra vez, produciendo un escandaloso sonido, a la vez que Levi tomaba mi falo y lo magreaba con ganas, poniéndome más y más frenético. Solo agradezco a Dios no haberme convertido en titán en ese momento, a decir por la satisfacción tan abrumadora que estaba experimentando. Gemí cuando me empujó para cambiar de posición y salió un momento de mi interior para girarme de cara al piso, entonces abriendo mis nalgas se enterró de una sola estocada arrancándome un alarido de dolor y auténtico gozo.

Babeaba contra el suelo, no podía ni siquiera controlar mis propios fluidos, mi glande, hinchado, soltando pesadas gotas de líquido pre seminal manchaba el piso debajo nuestro, mientras Levi no paraba de bombear con desenfreno, todavía no entiendo como no se me dislocó la cadera, a decir por la brutalidad del trato y las arremetidas. Pero yo quería eso, quería más, e incluso me sorprendió escucharme a mí mismo, con una voz completamente transfigurada por el deseo carnal, instándolo a que no parara, jadeando por la falta de aire, por la calentura del momento, le pedía que me diera más y más… Y más fue lo que me dio.

Me llevó a la mesa, levantándome con la facilidad con la que podría levantar una hoja, me tiró sobre la madera y llevó mis piernas sobre sus hombros, esta vez me invadió con un poco más de tranquilidad, empujando hacia arriba y arrancándome gemidos desvergonzados porque sabía el punto justo donde podía iniciar mi escalada al clímax. Golpeaba tan certeramente ese botón de placer dentro de mí, que hasta dejé las marcas de mis uñas sobre la lustrosa madera, mientras mis ojos rodaban hasta dejarlos en blanco. Me contraje con fuerza cuando sentí que mi vientre se tensaba anticipando la cúspide de mi orgasmo. El semen salió de mi con fuerza, manchando mi estómago profusamente, mientras resoplaba agónico, intentando no desmayarme de placer. Pronto él salió de mi interior y nuestras esencias se mezclaron sobre mi piel.

Terminamos agotados, sudorosos, resoplando enardecidos, absolutamente satisfechos, y entonces levantó mi torso para tomarme del rostro, nos volvimos a besar, con algo más de tranquilidad, disfrutando completamente de ese roce maravilloso. Más tarde nos subimos a la cama, no miento, me temblaban las piernas y el recato volvía a instalarse de nuevo. ¡Dios! No le había rogado, pero prácticamente casi lo había violado momentos antes, ¿cómo fue que descontrolé de esa manera? Pensé un poco abatido.

-: ¿Estás bien? – le pregunte a Levi con algo de pudor cuando se recostó a mi lado.

-: ¿Bien? Más adecuado sería decir fantástico – me respondió sonriendo - ¡Rayos! Me drenaste todas mis energías, Eren. Nunca me había pasado algo así, estoy agotado, fue increíble.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, estaba tan avergonzado ahora.

-: Oye, no seas infantil – dijo tomándome de las muñecas para liberar mi rostro que ardía –. La pasamos bien ¿o no? Creo que no hace falta preguntarte si te gustó, creo que es más que obvio. Tenía la intención de provocarte un poco, pero veo que me excedí – luego largó una carcajada limpia, que me contagió también - ¡Joder, mocoso! Jamás pensé que serías tan apasionado. Cada vez me gustas más.

-: Y tú a mí – le devolví el gesto y lo besé con suavidad –. Pero… ¿cómo fue que tú?

-: Bueno – dijo revoleando los ojos –, después de nuestra charla esta mañana, me quedé pensando en lo que habías dicho. Juro que lo pensé todo el día, y después me dije que sería interesante ver qué pasaba. ¡Vaya buena idea que tuve! Y aunque no era lo que tenía en mente, creo que fue un buen regalo… Feliz cumpleaños, Eren…

Tengo que admitir que me emocioné con sus palabras, que tanto calor me había hecho olvidar hasta mi cumpleaños.

-: Gracias, Levi, no creo que haya un regalo mejor que estar aquí de esta manera contigo… Bueno, en realidad, esta mañana… yo no lo decía en serio, realmente sólo tomé el primer ejemplo que se me vino a la cabeza, no es como si fuera una de mis fantasías – expliqué considerando los hechos.

-: ¿No lo era? Pues no parece, porque por la forma en que reaccionaste…

-: Ya, ya, en realidad, lo que me hizo reaccionar fue tu actitud, mi amor – me miró sorprendido –. quiero decir, Levi – me corregí de inmediato.

-: No, no te retractes, dímelo de nuevo – me pidió girando para quedarse costado y así observarme mejor.

-: ¿Mi amor? – pregunté con algo de duda. Se mordió el labio inferior, supongo que era un sí.

-: Me encanta como suena en tus labios. Dímelo todas las veces que quieras.

-: Mi amor – le volví a repetir en un susurro.

-: Me encantas, en serio, no entiendo cómo puedes gustarme cada vez más.

-: Tal vez, ¿porque soy un maldito mocoso que te vuelve loco?

Se puso algo serio y me miró con intensidad, me acarició suavemente la mejilla.

-: Eren, eres el único. No podría hacer esto con nadie más, no lo haría por nadie, sólo para ti.

Sí, mi ego podría aplastarnos a todos en el castillo en esos momentos, estoy seguro.

-: Ahora, ¿podrías quitarme esto por favor? – dijo señalando el collar.

-: No, déjatelo puesto un poco más, te queda tan bien – le dije mientras tocaba el artefacto con las yemas de mis dedos.

-: Mmm, sólo si me ruegas… - acotó mi capitán –. Y hablando de eso, al parecer no pude cumplir mi objetivo después de todo – sonrió –, pero igual los resultados fueron satisfactorios.

Lo miré con picardía, me arrimé un poco más a su cuerpo y le susurré.

-: Por favor, mi capitán, hazme el amor de nuevo, te lo ruego, no, te lo suplico – mi voz salió tan necesitada que hasta yo mismo me sorprendí.

-: Maldito seas, estúpido pendejo, sólo tú puedes hacerme desearte aunque esté muriendo de cansancio. Ven aquí.

Y la segunda ronda fue tan placentera como la primera.

-0-

Al otro día ambos estábamos radiantes en el desayuno, comimos como dos cerdos, nuestro hambre estaba más despierto que nunca.

Hanji, Armin y Mikasa entablaron una animada conversación, pero se notaba que estaban algo incómodos. Luego recordé que la noche anterior no había contenido mis gemidos en absoluto y caí en cuenta de que era más que obvio lo que habíamos estado haciendo. ¿Nos habrían escuchado? Mikasa esquivó mi mirada, Armin se concentró en su plato como si fuera lo más importante del mundo, y Hanji se limpiaba disimuladamente un leve sangrado nasal ¡Sí, sí lo habían hecho! Por favor madre tierra, haz un boquete grande y trágame ¿ok?

.

By Luna de Acero… Muy feliz cumpleaños chico Tatakae!


End file.
